Destiny Islands Government and its Dolphins
by Prince Ashitaka II
Summary: All the dolphins on Destiny Island are missing, Riku is working for an evil Government, and Sora is turning into a Fairy! There is a little violence and blood in chapter 3. It is finished! My first fanfic! R+R! Tell me if it should be PG 13! Enjoy!
1. Riku Goes to Fairyland

Destiny Islands Government.and its Dolphins I give credit to Disney, Squaresoft, and any other company that I use names from. None of these characters belong to me, but only the story and the theory and the songs do.  
  
Chapter 1: Riku Visits Fairyland This is my first Fanfic so please review! This is the story of Sora finding his way through thick and thin to find out how the Destiny Islands Dolphins have disappeared.  
  
It was a nice evening; Sora and Kari were sitting on a tree. They were talking.  
  
Sora: Hey Kari wanna sing a song?  
  
Kari: OK! What song?  
  
Sora: The "I love Fruit and Vegetables" song.  
  
Both: Oh I love veggies! Veggies are your friends! They make you grow strong and lets you live until the end! Oh fruits are good too just like a tomato! But I like to drink soda with potatoes! Oh I love veggies! Veggies are your friends! They make you grow strong and lets you live until the end! Oh I like bananas and so does she/he and I love veggies.  
  
Little did they know but Riku and two of his bodyguards were watching them from the Secret Secret Place. FYI that is where the doorway leads to in the secret place that Sora couldn't get through until later in the game.  
  
That night Sora was sleeping in his bed. All of a sudden someone walked in! It was Kari. She came and sat on his bed. Then she said "Jimmy Neutron is a cool show." (I think its funny!) Sora woke up screaming. Sora woke up screaming again. Then Sora woke up screaming again! He hated those repetitive dreams, so he pinched himself to see if he was really awake and he woke up screaming again. Thankfully, that time he was really awake, but something was awkward. He looked at his clock in panic. It was 3:00 AM! NOOOOOOOOO! He screamed. At that time, dolphins are supposed to be squawking very loud and people on the island would normally be screaming their guts out telling them that their too loud. But they weren't! There were two things that came to mind: he either over slept and didn't set his clock to the right time, or all the dolphins in the world have gone missing. He chose the second choice. This is what happened. He stood up and walked to the center of the room. He flapped his arms like a chicken while running around in circles.  
  
Sora: I'm a fairy! I'm a fairy! I like to flutter around and smell flowers and go to Fairyland, the home of all the fairies!  
  
Sora's Mom walked in along with Riku and Kari.  
  
Sora's Mom: Sora! What are you doing! All of the dolphins have disappeared and there will be a meeting in town square.  
  
Sora: I'm a fairy! I'm a fairy!  
  
Riku: He's hopeless.  
  
Kari: I wanna join in on the fun!  
  
That was a sight to see that day. Sora and Kari ran around in circles screaming "IM A FAIRY!"  
  
Riku: Ahh! I might as well join in on the fun!  
  
Hours later they moved outside on the beach doing the "Fairy dance." But it wasn't just those three. It was also the PARENTS of the kids, Ansem, Sepiroth, Cloud, Arith, and everybody else, including these mysterious government people that no one cared to notice about.  
  
All: IM A FAIRY! IM A FAIRY! I FLUTTER AROUND AND ANNOY PEOPLE! IM A FAIRY! IM A FAIRY!  
  
Everyone forgot about the dolphins and the dance went on from that distant 3:00 AM to 11:99 PM. Riku thought about how he was being an idiot that whole day and what a waste of time it was. Sora thought one thing throughout the night: IM A FAIRY! And Kari thought of how fun it was dancing with Sora. But she was the only one to take notice of the government men, but that dark thought quickly died away!  
  
Hey, please tell me if this is GOOD or BAD! Thanks for you recommendations and if something's wrong with it please tell! Thanx! Chapter 2 comin soon! 


	2. AHHH! COCONUTS!

Chapter 2: AHHHHH! COCONUTS!  
  
Every thing in this (except Archibald's name) belongs to their proper owner not me!  
  
Sora woke up finding that the dolphins still weren't back.  
  
Sora: IM A FAIRY!  
  
Sora's Mom: Not this again!  
  
Sora jumped out of his window thinking he could fly. He couldn't. He landed right on top of Kari.  
  
Kari: Ahhh! Coconuts! OH! SORA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!  
  
Sora: IM A FAIRY!  
  
Riku walks over very angrily.  
  
Riku: SORA! What are you doing on top of Kari!  
  
Sora: IM A FAIRY!  
  
Kari got out of his grip and started to run away from the freak. But Sora chased her around the beach. Sora was chasing Kari and Riku was chasing Sora. All of a sudden the Destiny Islands blew up! No not really. But a heartless named Archibald appeared. Then they all stopped running.  
  
Riku: OH DANG!  
  
Kari: AHHHH! I DON'T WANNA BE TAKEN AWAY!  
  
Sora: IM A FAIRY!  
  
Archibald: Hello there mates! Crikey! That was a loooooooooong trip from down under. Have the dolphins disappeared in your area too? Well I know the secret, wanna hear?  
  
Riku: *mumbles*  
  
Kari: YES!  
  
Archibald: Well you have to bring me a fairy.  
  
Riku: Don't that figure!  
  
Sora: IM A FAIRY!  
  
Riku runs away, but no one notices.  
  
Archibald: Well OK! Ill need to take him into custody for a few days but that won't be too harsh. The story: There is an intergalactic gummi government. They want to control all of the worlds. But in order to do so, they have to reck the imaginations of people. Let me show you what happened in the past to a poor soul named Barney. This is also insight on how Sepiroth became evil.  
  
Kari: NOOOOOOO! NOT A FLASHBACK!  
  
Barney: DID I HEAR IMAGINATION!  
  
Sepiroth: Barney is a dinosaur from your imaginations. LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LAAAAAAAAAA LA!  
  
The government came in and magically took out the 70 percent of the brain that in unconscious. Barney slowly floated away into heaven. Sepiroth cried his heart out. He had one glimpse of who the man that killed Barney was. He had worked with him in the army. It was Cloud Strife. Then take the whole storyline from FFVII and there you go! A perfect grilled cheese sandwich!  
  
Authors Note: Sepiroth never had a chance to be a child. His "parents" threw him into the army as soon as he was born. So the little scene that Squaresoft didn't tell you is this: (I made it up) After Sepiroth left the army he decided to try to live as the child he should have been. But Cloud ruined Sepiroth's chance. So if Cloud had not taken away his imagination, none of this would have happened to Cloud (poor guy).  
  
Kari: Huh!  
  
Sora: IM A FAIRY!  
  
Archibald: In short, the government is taking away peoples imaginations. Dolphins do not exist. They are the free floating shadows of your imagination. They have taken away your imaginations. But Sora here is the key to unlocking the imaginations of people. By accident, the evil government took away his working part of his brain.  
  
All of a sudden, Sepiroth appeared.  
  
Sepiroth: I didn't know he even had a brain! I heard your whole conversation. I remember that fateful day Barney died. I want revenge!  
  
So all of the people, not Riku, decided to go into the secret place and discuss what they were going to do. Sora found that the door was unlocked to the secret secret place and he fell in. Everyone tried to catch him but they all fell in to. They fell into a pit of coconuts and went through a door..  
  
How you guys like it so far! Chapter 3 comin soon! 


	3. The Fairy is no More

Chapter 3: The Fairy is no More  
  
I don't own any of these characters except Archibald's name.  
  
The group saw two people standing in front of them. As they walked closer Sepiroth and Kari started growling like dogs. Sora was still in his "Fairy" state.  
  
Archibald: Th. Th. Tha. Tha. That's RIKU AND CLOUD!  
  
Cloud: So we meet again Sepiroth!  
  
Sepiroth: CLOUD! YOU KILLED ME SO LONG AGO, UNTIL THE MAGICAL MINDS OF DISNEY REVIVED ME! Why did you take the imaginations of people, I mean you could have JUST left Barney!!!  
  
Cloud and Riku in harmony: Could have JUST left Barney! That was the whole reason we started this! That mind-rotting theme song! BARNEY IS A DINOSAUR FROM YOUR IMAGINATION! I HATE HIM WITH ALL MY GUTS AND I FINALLY DESTROYED HIM!  
  
Sora: IM A FAIRY!  
  
Kari kneeled on the floor weeping.  
  
Kari: *sobs* How *whimper* could you. When I was young all I would dream about was Barney. I thought Barney was hot and I wanted to marry him!  
  
Riku: Kari....  
  
Cloud: YOU INSOLENT LITTLE BRAT! DO YOU KNOW WHAT COULD HAVE HAPPENED IF BARNEY WAS STILL ALIVE!  
  
Riku: Kari, I love you but that's just perverted!  
  
Kari: *sob* I know. What would have happened if Barney was still alive?  
  
Cloud: He was one of a group of eight called the Emu's Revenge. They were a group of people that were created from eight human chosen ones. The ideas of every child were given to the sub-consciences of the chosen ones. Kari, you were the chosen one that created Barney.  
  
Kari: ARE YOU SAYING IM FAT!!!!!!!!!  
  
Cloud: No I'm not. After a heartless took you, Barney turned to the dark side. He one by one took over the power of the other members of the Emu's Revenge. He became so very powerful that he decided to take over the universe.  
  
Riku: Now the world was at his mercy so we took the imaginations away from people. If you release the imaginations, the world will be at Barney's mercy.  
  
Kari: NO! It's all my fault. I must rescue the people's imagination. The world runs on imagination. If you take it away it is like freezing time. Nothing new will ever come out of it. HAVE YOU EVER EVEN THOUGHT THAT MAYBE IF YOU TAKE THE CHOSEN ONES MINDS AWAY THEN THE EMU'S REVENGE WILL DISSAPEAR!!  
  
Cloud: Good point. But I don't care, it is too late now.  
  
Sora: I'm a fairy.  
  
Archibald: Everyone, let's fight!  
  
Cloud and Riku: RISISTING IS FUTILE. YOU SHALL DIE WITH THE REST OF THEM!!!!!!!  
  
Sepiroth: BARNEY WILL BE REVENGED!!!!  
  
A huge battle broke out between the two forces. Riku and Cloud fought with the normal techniques. Archibald used his wimpy heartless powers while Kari ran into the back room and kept throwing coconuts at them. Sora uselessly flapped his arms screaming about how he was a fairy in front of them.  
  
Sora: I'm a fairy! I'm a fairy!  
  
Riku and Cloud: We summon on the power of the ancients! We shall now kill you all.  
  
Kari: NOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Sora: I'm a fairy.  
  
Riku and Cloud charged up a big beam attack. They aimed at Kari and fired. A blinding light was cast throughout the room.  
  
Sora: I'M A FAIRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The beam was about to hit when Sora jumped in front of it.  
  
Sora: I'm, I, a, love, fairy!, you!  
  
Riku and Cloud: HIS POWER IS TOO STRONG!!!!!!! AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Riku and Cloud were destroyed. Sora was on the ground with a huge hole through his heart, spewing blood.  
  
Sora: I'm a FAIRY!  
  
Kari: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I MUST UNLOCK THE DOOR.  
  
The Keyblade appeared in front of her. Kari took it and unlocked the door. She knelt next to Sora crying.  
  
Sora: Thank you Kari. My life is about to end. But I just wanted to say that I love you. Burn my body and spread the ashes over the ocean. The world will have be... UGH!  
  
Sora fell silent.  
  
Kari: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Later that day she burned his bloody body. She stood next to the ocean and threw the ashes over it. All of a sudden a giant meteor appeared with Barney standing on top of it.  
  
Barney: AHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kari: SORA!!!!!!!!! YOU COULDN'T HA...  
  
Kari never finished her sentence. The gummi universe exploded.  
  
Sora: DID YOU REALLY THINK I DIED!!!!!!! THINK AGAIN KARI! MY PLAN SUCCEEDED ALL ALONG! I CAN CREATE A UNIVERSE ALL MY OWN NOW! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
THE END! 


End file.
